One year only
by Michaela77
Summary: a scene rewritten, ep 22 - when Bobby takes Dean out, Sam accidentally overhears part of their conversation and demands for explanations, wincest or just brotherly love, as you wish to believe ONE SHOT


DONT OWN ANYTHING.

Takes place at the end of the season 2. This is as far as I got in the series so forgive me if I think a bit forward by myself.  
>I basically rewrote a scene in 22episode, the one in which Bobby shouts at Dean on the scrapyard.<br>In my version, Sam overhears a bit of the conversation and demands explanations.

This is my first SPN story, so its also my way to find a BETA READER for my future SPN stories, because English is not my mother tongue and I need someone to check the spelling and grammar and make the story more readable. NOTICE: I intend to write wincest stories, often M rated

"One year. "

"Dammit, Dean."

Sam got there just in time to see the dismayed expression on Bobby's face.

"What's the matter?"

Both the men gave a lurch as the younger Winchester brother approached them on the scrapyard.

"Nothing." Deans reply was a way too quick to be considered trouble-free. And if there was a trouble, Sam definitely wanted to be in the picture.

"Guess, you should tell him now." Bobby mumbled towards Dean, who shot him a warning glare before plastering his I- am-cool- no-matter-what façade again. Needless to say Sam didn't buy it.

"Tell me WHAT?"

"Don't sweat it, Samantha, just discussing the best way to kick the yellow-eyed shits ass."

"Bobby?" The hunter in question seemed to be concerned by something on his boots adamantly refusing to take his gaze of the ground and meet Sams eyes.

Glancing over the squirming hunter and his brother struggling to keep a constrained grin on Sam frowned. It was crystal-clear something was up. And his big brother was all anxious to keep it from him. As if it had ever worked with Sam, the less when he was obviously concerned.

"What is it, spit it out, Dean, NOW."

"Excuse me, guys, I ll leave you alone to talk. Meet me inside then."

"Bobby…" Sam blinked, It must have been serious.

"Sammy, you don't need to know…"

"Ohohooo, if it's nothing that important, why don't just tell me, huh?" the younger brother was running out of patience. A suspicion of something ugly was growing in his guts. He silently prayed his brother haven't done anything stupid.

"One year- what was that supposed to mean?"

Dean ran his hand over his lower face and glanced aside to avoid Sams look.

Now Sam wasn't just worried, he was terrified. It couldn't be… Dean wasn't that much, that enormously much stupid, as much stupid to … make a deal or something to keep him alive. Sam froze when I t downed on him how much sense it would give.

"Dean? Dean! DEAN, THE HELL, TALK TO ME!"

"_"

"You didn't do anything stupid to bring me back when I was out, did you."

"You were dying, Sammy, what was I supposed to do?"

"No,no, NO, Dean. Tell me you are kidding . What did you do?"

Sam grabbed his older brother by collar and shook him violently in deadly fear of the answer.

"Did you make a deal? Did you?"

" It was the only way."

PUNCH! Sams clenched fist hit his brothers face the moment he finished the sentence. The youths eyes filled with rage and horror at the same time.

"How cold.. how could…"

"Sammy… I did it for you, I couldn't … couldn't have let you go."

"You should have to… you should. I was gone, dead…"

Now it was Deans turn to grab his brother and shake him. " And I was supposed to what? Put up with that?"

"YES!"

"NO! I could never… ever live without you. NEVER!"

"So you would rather go to hell?"

" The world without you would be the hell."

"You are nuts."

"maybe, but you are alive and that is what matters."

"Dean." Sam couldn't hold tears any longer. " You stupid, stupid…"

Dean didn't like the despair in his brothers eyes. His big brothers instincts were telling him to ease off whatever was making his brother hurt but this time it was one or another , hurting or being dead. Dean would have done that again.

"How am I supposed to live with that my life was ransomed by your soul? Its not fair, Dean. Had no right to decide on your own, had no right to put me in this position."

Dean weakly smiled. " I had the right of the big brother."

"Screw it, Dean. How can I ever forgive myself after you are gone."

" don't.. don't blame yourseflf, Sammy."

"its sam, dammit. And don't tell how I am supposed to feel. Dammit, Dean. " Before Dean could protest, Sam threw his arms around him and brought him into a hug.

" We will think something out."

"No, Sam. The deal can't be broken. "

"There must be away."

Dean pushed him away for an arm length and shook him in hope to shake some sense into him.

"I told you, there is NO way. And please, I beg you, don't try anything to break the deal."

"You are the one to speak…"

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

"Just trust me, the deal is final, ultimate, one-way road."

Sam nodded his head, twisting his face to suppress the wave emotions.

One year. One year and one year only. Nothing more left for his that enormously much stupid big brother. Was it ? No way. No fucking way. There was always a way. Always.

The End

Please, REVIEW. I'd love to know your opinion.


End file.
